User blog:The Toon Tomahawk/I've had an idea.
So yes, I return after 3 months of going, but the reason why is because it's coming up to the 5th year anniversary of the show that rocked this wikia for about 2 years, Basket Sponge. Now as many of you know (from a quick 30 second glance on the main page.) that me Imperial Ghost, Luis and DB Bugs created the spin-off on New Year's 2015. Wrong. ''It was created on the old SBFW chat on Christmas Eve of 2014 with the episode Blue Balls as the first one proposed after we'd laughed over the original article. Since around about 2017-2018, the show has been left in limbo. I've had a good enough idea that we should end the show for the fifth anniversary to save it for an extended break. Back in the old days, I always said to myself the only reason we didn't do a Basket Sponge film is because Space Jam (the movie that inspired us to create the show.) was the film that we would make. Well, we should make a film to cap it off, like what the original SpongeBob movie would have been. You may have a couple of opposing points, so let me answer them. '''You don't own the show now, you can't do it.' * A. In a way, I don't. But truly, if one of the creators of a show would like the show that he helped and created to end then surely, you should let him (or her now) have a go. Why are you wanting to do it now? * A. The last regular episode was aired about a year ago. This is due to not all of us wanting to continue on. (maybe Luis does, I don't know. I haven't spoken with him since 2018.) If we end it off with a movie, I'm sure that people would see it as a testament to what it was than what is currently being. Wait, didn't you do this before? * A. Yes, I did the god-awful SpongeToons film in my first year on this wikia. But it has been five years since then and I've been able to write much better stuff in the mean-time. What would you want in the movie that you don't think that any other person could give? * A. Here's my plot for it. *I would bring the movie's style back to the early seasons, begin with bringing LeBron back and having Kobe leave, but it turns out because they've changed so much that the team can't work with LeBron because he hasn't been around since 2016. So, Kobe is brought back with their enemies being... The Toon Tomahawks, the villians from the original seasons, have it so that Adam wants to settle something, he's retired but he doesn't mind getting the team back because LeBron is. *And other stuff would happen, make it be the last one so we can tie up some overarching plots and that, I would honestly spend my time going back through each episode and totaling each plot that got unresolved and write up conclusions to them. Wait, are you going to do this yourself? * A. No, I'd rather not. But if it has to be, I would write it myself and finish it. Basket Sponge should have a satisfying conclusion and if it has to be, I would write it myself. See what you think, put down a comment below to see if this is a good idea or not. ''-- Amanda (formely The Imperial Ghost), Oct 13th, 2019.'' Category:Blog posts